Such a method is described in EP 1 617 108 B1, which proposes activating one of the two multi-disk clutches that control the drive flows in a state of skidding in which it transfers a drag torque to suppress transmission noise or gear rattle. It is thus achieved that in certain operating states of the transmission, gears that are idle or that are not transferring any load are damped, i.e., do not produce any tooth flank noise excited by torsional vibrations. Activating the multi-disk clutch, which is opened in each case, into the skid state, however, unavoidably produces elevated clutch wear.
The object of the invention is to propose a method of the generic type that can be implemented with relatively simple means and does not cause any elevated clutch wear. Furthermore, an advantageous device for implementing the method is indicated.